Usuário Discussão:Bruce skywalker
Olá, bem vindo(a) a Wiki Phineas & Ferb! Obrigada por sua edição em Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- Diovos (disc) 21h41min de 13 de julho de 2011 Mudar Para Essa Wiki Olá Bruce, obrigado por se aliar a essa Wiki. Só não entendo porque você não veio antes para cá. Bom, seja bem vindo! Essa Wiki é meio nova mas está crescendo muito rápido, nós queremos que esteva ativa nela, como: sempre votando em enquetes novas Vote! Música do Momento!, Vote! Imagem em Destaque! e participando do chat. Obrigado. PeF001, mensagem enviada ás 20:47 Página Já Existente Oi Bruce, eu vi que você criou a página da música "Perry Volta Para Nós", mas ela já existia! Olha aqui: "Perry Volta Para Nós". Olha, muito obrigado, mas quando você for criar uma página, veja se já tem uma existente tá bom? E suas edições melhoraram muito. TheMatheusoares 17h59min de 22 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Problema do Chat! Oi Bruce! Isso deve ser um problema da Wikia! Vamos esperar um pouco para ver! TheMatheusoares 15h52min de 24 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Problema no Chat! Oi Bruce. Também achei muito chato esse erro no chat. Tá tão sem graça agora não poder conversar com ninguém. E qual é a solução que você achou sobre esse MediaWiki? TheMatheusoares 21h08min de 25 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Citação Bruce, quando for citar algum ep. em uma página, podia colocá-lo sempre entre aspas ("") ? E quando não fizer parte da frase, colocar entre parênteses ()? Exemplo: No episódio "Quem Gosta de Boliche", todos da turma usam camisetas legais de boliche. Vanessa acha que Perry não liga para o esforço de Doofenshmirtz ("Sinto Que Estamos Afundando"). Valeu, [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 21h35min de 12 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Chat Oi Bruce. Se estiver online agora, entre no chat. (OBS: Fique sempre ligado no chat da Fanon para ver se tem alguém, e se você entrar e não vier ninuguém, se você ver que alguem está online, mande uma mensagem para entrar tá bom?). TheMatheusoares 22h53min de 14 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Newer Bruce, você já viu esse jogo feito por fãs do Mario? Parece ser demais! Eu comprei o NSMBW só pra jogar ele :P. Falou! 23h47min de 14 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Feliz Natal Oi! Só pra desejar um Feliz Natal, porque eu vou ficar fora por alguns dias! http://images.wikia.com/phineasferb/pt-br/images/6/69/ShakeHeitor%C2%B2.png 01h50min de 24 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Save our friendly community Save our wiki community, make it better and friendly. Hello Bruce, I want to tell you there are bad chatmods with their rules is harming the Phineas and Ferb wiki, kicking other users. We should break the evil rules there. We should protect our community, so can you leave your signature to this page, I need your support http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chat_Rules_and_chatmods,_the_harm_to_this_wiki#Community We are fighting for justice, hope you help! Carpe Diem friend :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 08h16min de 7 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC)